Hope Kevin Robson
'' "He's one of the greatest heroes i've ever trained, almost as good as Achilles himself" Chiron describing Hope'' Son of Sabre Robson and Rose Ravens and the Second-In-Command of the Godslingers Next Generation after his father was put into a temporairy coma to heal. Is a important member of the Center of Light Past Lived with his fathers father for 14 years then was raised by his father and was a member of the Godslingers Next Generation but when his father was placed into a coma to save his life he was made second in command. When he was 19 he was recruited into the Center of Light by Josh McLean for his amazing strength, courage and wisdom. Appearance Drop dead gorgeous face that even Goddesses fall in love with, blond, naturally spiky hair, deep blue eyes, a great tan, muscles. He wears black or brown jackets ontop of his custom Camp Polo Shirt and sometim es wears a cross necklace. He has black lines under his eyes so it shows he hasn't been sleeping. Wears also sneakers and combat pants. When he and Stella start dating however, his look lightens up, he starts wearing the t-shirt instead of the polo top (much to the appreciation of Aphrodiate cabin) and normal jeans and sandals which makes him look like a college guy. Most guys would love to be as handsome as he is but he feels like its a curse, girls would only look at him and see his face not whats inside, not his tortured spirt Personality As a boy Hope was happy and mischievious, like a son of Hermes but when he watched his father fight an army of monsters, being put in a coma and making him his Legacy, Hope became dark, still a bit happy and mischievous, but mostly dark like a son of Hades or Nyx ﻿ He also inherited from his father and his fathers fathers looks, all the girls in camp want to date him and he is twice as handsome so most of the goddesses, including Nyx feel him exetremly attractive He is very dark Fatal Flaw Doesn't have one, he is perfect (or so they say) Name *Normal People may make fun of his name but he likes it, so does everyone *It symbolizes hope and courage, when he was born it was dark times for Demigods but he was the beacon of hope Abillites *Can fly when a black wing sprouts on his back (gift from Nyx) and also later sprouts a white wing (From his hidden feelings to Stella) *Can control the wind like his father and can control lightning like his unc le *He also inherited his fathers and his fathers fathers Curse of Achilles and found out the point which keeps him to the mortal world (cannot tell) *Can channel lightning into his sword *Trained in Spear-work, sword-work, mace-work and is an ace shot with a bow and arrow 'Weapons' Inherited his fathers sword Swiftstrike, he wears it in a sheath on his back﻿ The sword changed forms from a longsword to a giant broadsword that is extremaly heavy but Hope is the only one who can hold it as much as swing it He used to have twin daggers but he doesn't use them, but he keeps them on his belt When Swiftstrike became useless when Nadine put a curse on it Hephasteus made him a new sword, he called it The Fusion Sword because he is able to channel his powers in it and the blades can slip off to become various short swords He placed Swiftstrike by Thalia's tree to be healed but he never used it again, he said "One day a warrior of my level will take this sword...and become the greatest Demigod ever" During The Dragon War , Hope used a gold Dragon Rider sword. Relationships After his father was induced in a coma he cared for no one, that is one of the reasons he became so dark. The only person he really loves is his Girlfriend Aeris Strife for he knew her for a long time﻿ When Aeris was killed Hope went into a state of depression, never talking or accepting help. When he was in the Center of Light one of the girls tried flirting with him, he turned her down since he was still recovering from Aeris's death When Stella McLean tried to cheer him up he slowly lightned up, he didn't tell this but the reason he has a white wing is because of her. After his third quest with The Godslingers X he married Stella and had a baby daughter. Collabs *The Godslingers X *The Dragon War *The Godslingers Next Gen: Storm the Base *Center of Light *The Last of the Remnants Enemies He has many enemys but the top three are Taylor Sheperd , the crazy son of Kronos immortal, Kadaj Keith , the offspring of a demented goddess and a monster and Nadine Safana La Muerte He killed Taylor in the Underworld during one of his quests after he slashed open his back, He killed Kadaj when he killed Hopes girlfriend Aeris, Nadine is immortal so he can kill her anytime he wants. Theme Song Monster by Skillet. Gallery ﻿